


Friday Nights and Unfastened Buttons

by glow_wing



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_wing/pseuds/glow_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having such a dull and lonely day doing nothing but attempting to stitch, Daehyun calls his old friend and receives wonderful news; if it's truly wonderful news at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights and Unfastened Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize beforehand if this story confuses you. It's really messy but please bear with me [and please don't hate me]. This was supposed to be somewhat humor but... At least I tried.

“Come on, tell me all the details! I want all the gore and glory.” Daehyun eagerly added, “It’s been so long since you last talked about those—things! And even more, you are the assertive one this time!”

 

Daehyun sighed on the phone “Well yeah, I’ve bored and lonely since a few days ago because of Youngjae’s business trip. Other than that, nothing interesting occurred aside from me actually stitching because Youngjae managed to rip buttons off his shirt. Weird huh?” Daehyun’s chatter ended shortly after realizing that the other man was simply trying to avoid answering his questions earlier by asking him questions, “Oh hey, wait! You’re evading me! Tell me the details about last night. Be a good sport and come on I tell you everything about me! I just want to know what he was like since he made you wild.”

 

Daehyun resigned with the defensive reply of the other one on the phone, “Well fine, since you’re so enigmatic with the guy you’ve been meeting since last week. How about let’s just describe him; is he handsome?” Daehyun nodded upon hearing the others’ pleasant response. “How tall is he?” Daehyun continued to fiddle with the hem of a shirt he has been holding for the past few hours, “Ah well, maybe about your height?” Daehyun was puzzled, “Huh? No? Well, how about around my height?”

 

Daehyun was clearly thrilled with the other man’s affirmative response. “That’s great! Then he’s perfect for you too. Now, tell me what he’s like. Did he find your vulnerable spots? Did he leave marks? Was he really that handsome? Oh wait, I almost forgot that you mentioned that you were top.” Daehyun bombarded the other man with questions without even giving him time to answer, “Whatever it is, I’ll call you again in a while. There’s someone knocking on the door.”

 

 

***

 

“Could you believe this?” Daehyun let out a somewhat manly shriek, “Youngjae actually sent me carnations!” Daehyun boisterously exclaimed on the phone. “You should know what those are! Carnations are flowers that represent deep love and affection!” Daehyun snorted loudly which could be definitely heard on the other side of the phone, “Who knew mister ice prince could actually do something romantic? You know, I think it’s already time for you to find romance. It’s been so long since you had someone.”

 

Daehyun’s eyebrows furrowed, “What do you mean, you’re happy for me?” A cracking sound on the phone could be heard, “Hey! Don’t hang up on me! I know you’re just crumpling a piece of paper—Hey wait, no!” The other man on the line hung up.

 

 

***

 

A knock reverberated in the apartment, which made Daehyun perk up from his afternoon catnap and enthusiastically run to the door trying not to trip over objects messily tossed on the floor (i.e. boxes of pizza). With such energy, he opened the door and welcomed the other man with a warm hug and a shower of kisses.

 

“I missed you.” The man who newly arrived said with a charming chuckle, “Did you like the flowers? I sent the flowers just in case you missed me too much.” Daehyun blushed profusely and did not even bother to hide it. “I never expected you to send me those since it’s so unusual of you but I sincerely appreciate it a lot.” Daehyun bit his lower lip, “Thank you, Youngjae.”

 

Youngjae replied softy, “I’ve been negligent for the past few weeks and I’m really grateful that you’re still by my side. I should be the one thanking you really. You’re the only one that matters to me yet I don’t show it well. I love you so much.”

 

Daehyun grinned like a madman, “First you get so clumsy and unlatch the buttons of your favorite button downs and now you’re getting so cheesy! God, I should have recorded that.” Daehyun proceeded to give Youngjae another warm hug.

 

“While you were away, I sewed it back. Ta-dah!” Daehyun presented the shirt he has been clutching for the past few hours. “The new buttons are cute, right? I stitched it all by myself.” Daehyun added, “I also got a new movie here. We should definitely watch it right now.”

 

 

***

 

Absentmindedly, Daehyun started to chatter about random things as he normally would while Youngjae was just seated there watching TV whilst slowly slurping his drink like their usual Saturday night routine. “And there was this big fly while I was sewing the buttons back to your shirt, it was like zoom zoom! It was so fast; I couldn’t even catch it so I just left the window open hoping the fly leaves instead but no! The fly didn’t—oh hey, are you still listening?” Daehyun’s nonsensical chatter was simply met with a hum in response, as the other man was very engrossed with the movie they were watching.

 

Daehyun sighed, “Sounds like you’re not. I know, yeah, I’ve been so bored since you left. I have nothing noteworthy to say—oh wait! I talked to Zelo this morning!” Youngjae’s head snapped to face Daehyun in disbelief, “Really? I haven’t heard from Zelo since like...forever! How is he?”

 

Daehyun chuckled, “You look so uneasy! Of course, he’s fine! In fact, he mentioned that he has been meeting someone last week and even slept with him. It’s so—Hey!” Daehyun’s chatter was interrupted by Youngjae choking on his drink. “Are you okay, Youngjae? I know it’s so surprising but calm down now.”

 

Daehyun patted Youngjae’s back as he coaxed him to calm down. “Hey, you stained the shirt. The stain won’t get off anymore even if I wash it and I just stitched it back. Oh hey wait—you have an odd patch behind your ear.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so please leave comments. I'm really sorry for the organization since I intended Zelo to be a side character so I wanted to keep his phone replies unknown. I'm miserable :(
> 
> And about the ending, it is what it implies.


End file.
